The invention herein relates to a bicycle drive system to augment the normal pedalling of a bicycle. As such, it is different in principle and in function from ordinary motors which are frequently attached to bicycles.
Many people ride bicycles as a means of physical exercise. However, pedalling long distances and pedalling up inclines can become quite fatiguing. Thus, there is clearly a need for a power assist to be used in conjunction with bicycles.
While motorized bicycles are, of course, common, they interfere with the normal operation of the bicycle. That is, with the use of a motor the cyclist can no longer use the pedals to control the speed of the bicycle. Obviously, the use of a motor defeats the value of cycling for exercise. Furthermore, while multi-speed bicycles are also common, their use still results in significant exertion and fatigue when pedalling up long inclines.
Thus, there is a need for a power drive system for bicycles which permits the cyclist to obtain maximum exercise from the bicycle without the accompanying tedious exertion and which also permits the cyclist to retain full control over the bicycle by use of the pedals.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a relative inexpensive power drive system to augment bicycle pedalling which can be utilized on all bicycles.